Flightless Angel
by PrinnyTrishna
Summary: All angels can fly, right? Well, Pit is an exception, can't and will never fly on his own. How will his daily life be in a place designed for the flying? How will the other angels react?


**_I just wanted to mention, that this is my first story here and I'm also not a native speaker so... I'm sorry if you find any mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: Kid Icarus does not belong to me, including Pit, Palutena, the Centurions and Skyworld._**

* * *

Pit had always been an outsider. He liked to cheer up people and crack some jokes, yes, but most of the people he made smile he wouldn't consider "friends". He wouldn't go to them if he had a problem. In such a case he would either go to Fidelia or to Zethos. The three of them grew up together and shared many, many joyful memories. They always helped each other out. And they met almost every day.

That was, until yesterday. That day the angels were supposed to fly for the first time. Zethos had smiled before jumping off the cloud. He had told this only to Pit and Fidelia, but he sometimes flew at home, when he was alone. So he already knew what to do. Unlike most of the other angels, his "first" flight looked pretty safe already. The overseers had been suprised while Fidelia and Pit fought hard to not giggle. Then it was Fidelias turn. She only flew for a short time, and not very high, but it was okay.

After another two angels, it was Pits turn. He looked down, at the sea of clouds, took a deep breath and jumped off the cloud. At first it just felt fantastic, the cool air shifting around him. But when he tried moving his wings to fly, the air didn't feel like a soft breeze anymore. While Pit fell down towards earth, swearing and trying to move his wings back and forth, the air felt like thousands of daggers shooting through him. The sea of clouds under him now looked like an ocean full of cold ice to him. He felt helpless, utterly helpless.

Pit wanted to scream but he couldn't force a word out of him mouth. When his face almost touched the white blanket beneath him, he passed out.

"He will be alright, won't he?"

"I hope so. But, man, that was a fall. He just fell like a stone!"

"Zethos! He could have died!"

Pit could hear muffled voices. Judging from that argument and the slowly returning clearness in their voices, they were the ones of Fidelia and Zethos.

"Hey guys, wha-what's up?", Pit groggily stuttered. He still kinda felt kinda cold.

Fidelia turned to him, smiling, but Pit could see with his now opened eyes, that she had cried.

"Oh Pit, I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried that you would be injured after such a fall!"

"Dude, I wouldn't have thought that you of all people would be so nervous about flying", Zethos added, "Not after our little Fidelia flew with almost no problems."

That was when everything came back to Pit. He had jumped and, for a second, he was just happy. And then his wings had decided to simply not flap at all.

"It wasn't me being nervous," Pit slowly answered his friend. Zethos and Fidelia looked confused.

"You sure? I mean, everybody panics sometimes, even me."

Pit thought about that for a moment, but then continued: "No, definitely not. I was happy when I felt nothing but air around me. But... but my wings... they didn't flap. Like, not at all."

His friends looked even more confused. He wanted to explain it in more detail to them when Rosy walked in. The tall angel with the long, wavy, auburn colored hair worked as one of the medics in Skyworld. She didn't talk that much, but one couldn't say that she didn't care for her patients.

"You'd like to explain that, Pit? Oh, and you probably should thank Lureon when we're finished here. After all, he was the one who saved you."

The medic sat besides Pits bed.

Pit thought about how to explain better what he meant.

"And you're 100% positive about that ‚not being able to flap your wings'-part, man?", Zethos asked.

"I thought you always could move your wings just fine," Fidelia added.

"That's what I thought, too. Well, until now at least. I mean, I _can_ move them..." Pit spreaded his wings and folded them again.

"But when it comes to moving them back and forth, they just won't obey. See!"

His friends and Rosy looked at Pits wings.

"Pit, they're just spread, but..."

"But they're not flapping at all, man!"

Slowly, Pit got angry. Angry because of his friends who didn't seem to understand, yes, but mainly angry at himself for being unable to do something simple like flapping one's wings.

"That's what I meant! I _am_ trying, but they won't move. Period."

Before the situation could escalate, however, Rosy interfered.

"From what you described, it seems like your nerves are not properly connected to your wings, restricting your movement there."

"And?", Pit looked at the older angel in a desperate way, „will I still be able to-„

"There's absolutely nothing we can do about that, Pit, I'm sorry. I'm afraid you'll never be able to fly on your own."

Never be able to fly. Ever. These words literally pierced through his heart. He had always dreamed of flying, together with his friends. And that's what it would always be, a dream. One of those that would never come true. Tears shot in Pit's eyes. He ran. Out of the hospital, out of the city of Skyworld, past the shrine of Lady Palutena. Seeing her statue made Pit even sadder.

He knew the goddess liked him. When his class had visited her, she laughed about all his jokes and said that she could use someone like him to cheer the troops up. That would also never happen, unless there was something like telepathy between the goddess and the troops. Nevertheless he also disappointed her.

At last, Pit stopped at a cliff.

"So you think you would disappoint me?"

A voice said, accompanied by a slight giggle. Pit looked around, yet he didn't see anybody.

"Who a-are you? A-and where are you?", Pit stuttered, unsure if he was hearing voices or if the person talking to him was just pretty good at hiding.

"Oh, _now_ I am disappointed," the voice giggled, "How could you forget such a wonderful voice like mine?"

He already had an idea who this person might be, but it made Pit jump. Just how...?

"La-lady Palutena? Is that really you?"

"Of course, Pit! And if you're asking how I'm talking to you: It's a godly power you would call telepathy. I could talk to everyone like this if I wanted to, but speaking with someone in person is so much nicer."

So much about telepathy being impossible, Pit thought.

"So, why are you talking to me, Lady Palutena?"

"I wanted to say to you that you didn't disappoint me. I know many things about my angels; you being unable to fly is one of them-"

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to, but would you believe if I'd walk up to you and say 'By the way, you cannot fly'?"

He sighed. She did have a point there. But then why did she say...

"Come to my palace. I want you to see something."

With that, the godess' voice dissapeared from his head. Just in time for Fidelia running up to him.

Panting, she stopped next to him.

"Pit, I-I..."

"Easy. Take a deep breath and then try again, Deli."

She smiled at the mention of her nickname, and did as he said. After two or three breaths, the black-haired angel sat besides him.

"I'm so sorry," she started, but Pit interrupted.

"Hey, none of you has anything to do with this. It's no one's fault, it's just nature being an absolute jerk to me."

"Still, I'm... Oh, Pit, please say if we can do something good for you."

He knew they just wanted to be nice to him, but treating him like a cripple certainly wouldn't make him feel any better. Again, Pit sighed.

"That's nice and all, Deli, but I gotta go."

"Go? Where?"

"To Lady Palutena. She called for me."

Leaving Fidelia with another confused look on her face, Pit started to walk towards the entrace to Palutenas palace.

On the way to the palace, Pit met Zethos. He wasn't exactly happy about this. Sure, Zethos was his friend, but right now Pit just wanted to know what Palutena wanted to show him. Still, Zethos started talking.

"Hey, dude. Deli already talked to you, right?"

"Yeah, she did. Why?"

"I just wanted to you to know that I really mean what she said there."

Oh, sympathy again.

"Zethos, please. It's not like I suddenly can't live on my own, okay?"

Pit didn't want to get loud, but his voice still rouse a bit while saying this. His friends not understanding that he was more or less fine started to get on his nerves.

"I get it, man. No need for shouting, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Anyways, I gotta go. Palutena called me."

With that, Pit walked again, leaving his other friend also stunned behind.

The guards were never known for they're friendliness, and this time was no exclusion.

"What do you want, little angel?", one of the grumpy looking Centurions barked.

"I... Lady Palutena called for me. I'm Pit."

"Pit?"

The Centurion fished something out of his pocket and threw to Pit. It was a wooden tablet with a note on it.

'I'm really, really sorry, Pit, but there was an emergency. The troops need my aid. But you still have my promise. Come here tomorrow, right after school. I promise I'll be there then.

My apologies,

Palutena'

Pit was baffled. He wasn't angry at Palutena for not being able to meet him but suprised that she even thought of writing a note for him.

"Could you say Palutena that I read that note and have no problem with it, please?"

"Okay, whatever. Just go already," the Centurion gruffled.

Usually, Pit liked Chryselia, the angel whose house he lived in. She was like an older sister to him. Today, however, Pit was glad she still worked at her little shop. She certainly had heard of his accident, and would treat him like his friends did, or with even more needless caring. Not exactly what he wanted now.

He grabbed a sweetbread from the basket in the kitchen and then walked to his room. There he let out a scream. Not to loud to alarm one of the neighbours, but loud enough to let off some steam. It was still some anger left within him, but he started to feel better.

Chewing on the bread, Pit tried once more moving his wings just to be sure that this wasn't a persistent nightmare. They spreaded and folded with no problems whatsoever, but ordering them to flap did absolutely nothing. So this surely was reality.

Sighing, Pit fell on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to not think of all the things he and his friends wanted to do when they finally could fly. His eyes still got wet.

He had dozed off and awoke when Chryselia cried:

"I'm home, Pit. You want some pancakes?"

Pit almost jumped out of his bed. Pancakes? He loved pancakes! Okay, he generally was a sweet tooth, but pancakes with honey were the best.

"You bet!"

He rushed to the kitchen, where Chryselia already organised all the things they would need. When he entered the kitchen, she turned and smiled at him. She then told him what he had to do and they silently began to cook.

Half an hour later, when each of them had a little mountain of pancakes topped with honey on their plate, Pit got curious.

"How come you haven't asked me about, well... _that incident_?"

Chryselia looked up from her meal, gulped down a piece of pancake and answered.

"I would lie if I'd say I wasn't worried when I heard what happend. And it would be another lie if I'd say I didn't pity you at first."

Pit looked sour.

"But then it occured to me that this won't change you as a person. You're still you, and you don't need my pity. Or anyone's, for that matter. I know that you're probably sad at the moment, and I can understand that, but soon, you'll be back and kicking."

Okay, Pit had no idea why he hadn't wanted to talk to Chryselia. He should have known that she wouldn't really care about that, and that she knew him almost better than himself. Angels didn't have parents, but if he should name someone who was like one to him, it would be Chryselia. She was a weird mixture between a mother and a big sister for him, most of the time nudging towards latter.


End file.
